


Selfish

by MarlleneMilton



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarlleneMilton/pseuds/MarlleneMilton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little expanded scene from The Fellowship of the Ring</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selfish

 

“Bilbo?“

“Sackville-Bagginses!“ _I will never get rid of them! I really must leave_

“Quickly, hide!“ He grabbed Frodo´s shoulder and pushed him behind the curtain.

“Thank you, my boy.“ Bilbo looked at Frodo and as many times before, he felt a longing for something he lost long ago.

“You're a good lad, Frodo.“ He sighed and rubbed his palm over his old face.

“I'm very selfish, you know. Yes, I am. Very selfish.“  He looked at his nephew once more. They weren't short curls he saw, but long braids with gray streaks in them.

“I don't know why I took you in after your mother and father died, but it wasn't out of charity _.“ It was my own selfish doing._

“I think it was because...of all my numerous relations...you were the one Baggins that showed real spirit.“ _Something he would appreciate._

Bilbo's hands started shaking. He tried not to think about the similarities. To overlook that he did it on purpose. That because he lost his heart to a dwarf, he took in a young hobbit who had the same eyes that hunted Bilbo every night for 60 years.

"Bilbo, have you been at the Gaffer's home brew?“  By this point, Frodo was looking at him utterly puzzled.

“No. Well, yes, but that's not the point.“

“The point is, Frodo-“ Bilbo swallowed the lump in his throat. After a moment just looking at him, he shook his head to get rid of Thorin's image in front of him.

“-you'll be all right.“

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching this scene and just couldn't resist


End file.
